How Come You Love Me
by Clue Impaired
Summary: A small moment of Fluff between Alex and Bobby when the world all seems right.


Disclaimer: These characters belong to Dick Wolf, the genius and I don't have a thing to do with it except to enjoy the pleasure of their company.

**How Come You Love Me?**

The day is warm, and sunny. Warm with a nice breeze and just a few wispy clouds that dance across a beautiful blue sky. And it is quiet. Most of the people who would like to be out today are at work or gone somewhere else.

Bobby is laying on his back on a blanket in the grass with bare feet and several cold beers in the cooler nearby. He studies the clouds as though they hold the secrets of life. He hears the rustle of paper and looks next to him as Alex turns the page in a book she got from her sister. It's from a best selling author and very popular. It seems so odd that she is reading and he is not. But good, very good.

Grinning like a mischievous school boy he plucks a blade of grass and begins to run it down her bare leg from her shorts to her feet. She twitches and tries to ignore him. He puts the blade back near her shorts hem and repeats the process. She is seriously trying not to laugh now, but she can't help it. It tickles. "Bobby. I'm trying to finish this." She scolds and turns another page.

"You can finish it later." He tells her huskily.

She pulled her eyes away from the book and looks at him. "Is that so? Like you were going to let me finish it last night?"

Bobby shrugged and grinned at her. "It was late and your eyes were tired."

"My eyes were just fine, thank you." She pretends to go back to reading.

Still feeling in a mischievous mood, Bobby put one hand on her thigh. "Alex." He says in a sing songy voice.

"What?" she's pretending annoyance.

"Books are meant to be savored over long periods of time, with wine and a good meal and a fire in a fireplace. Are you sure you want to finish that now?"

"Yes." She tells him but her resolve is weakening.

Bobby leans over and places a kiss inside her thigh. Just one and watches her wiggle a little on her portion of the blanket. He rubs the leg closest to him and smiles when she sighs and closes the book. "Go ahead and finish the book if you want to." He tells her insincerely.

"It's not nearly as interesting as I thought." Alex tells him and rolls over on top of him, pinning him to the blanket. "Now tell me again what it is that you wanted to say."

Bobby chuckles and gives in without a fight. They both know he can win by sheer muscle alone. That isn't his way. He reaches up and plants a quick kiss on the woman on top of him. "I just wanted to say that you are wasting a beautiful day at the park reading a book. I think you need to rest those pretty eyes of yours and come out to play."

"You just don't want me to read because you forgot your book."

"I brought something better to do."

"You did? What was that?"

"You. I came to admire a beautiful woman and keep her from drinking up all the beer."

In a quick flip, Bobby was on top, pinning Alex onto the blanket taking care not to crush her. She mock scowled at him. "I'm not at all sure that you forgot your book by accident, Bobby. Actually, I think you brought me out here to take advantage of my good nature."

"Your good nature?"

Alex twisted away from him and had him pinned again in a heartbeat. "That's right, my good, loving, trusting nature."

Bobby laughed and regretted it when Alex pinched his skin between her strong fingers. "Okay, okay, I give. You have a wonderful, generous, loving and, might I add, forgiving nature"

"That's right. And I forgive you for bringing me here before I finished my book."

"So you really like that book?"

"I do. You should read it."

"When you're done. Then we can discuss it." Bobby leered at her with a smile.

"Bobby, we're in a public place." Alex told him, looking around.

Bobby lifted his head and looked around. "No one is looking. Besides you are just too irresistible." He pulled her down and began to kiss her in earnest.

Someone was paying attention to them, because there was a wolf whistle from the nearby walkway. Alex pulled back and smacked Bobby lightly on the chest. "We aren't teenagers, Bobby."

"You make me feel like a teenager. Tell me something, Alex. Why do you love me?"

"What?! How could you ask a question like that? It's not just one reason and you know it. Where did that question come from?"

Bobby reached up and slid his hand over the silky softness of Alex's hair and stroked the contour of her jaw. "I wonder at the sweetness of you given what we do and I can't help wondering why you love me. I just wanted to know."

"I love you because you are who you are. Because you can get the bad guy and it doesn't mean that you can't see the good guy. Because in here you are the sweetest, most wonderful man on the planet and you don't realize it. I love to be near you and touch you and listen to you when you spout facts that no one else could possibly know and have it make sense. In short, you big lug, I love you and everything about you."

"So I'm perfect?" he teased, but there was a vulnerability in his eyes that made her heart just melt with love.

"Perfect is a lot to ask of anyone, but I'll tell you something, Goren, you're perfect for me. And that is a fact than no one can take back, ever."

Bobby smiled shyly. "Then would it be alright if I love you back?"

"You'd better, Bobby. Because I'm not going to love you any less if you don't. You'll just have to get used to it."

"Then can we go?"

"Go? Go to the….? Are you serious? You really want to go to that thing?"

"I really do. You'll love it and have a good time. And afterward I'll cook you up a great meal…."

"If I can still stand."

"And give you a foot massage."

"Pulling out all the stops, huh?"

Bobby grinned, his brown eyes dancing when he saw her resistance lowering. "And after that….." he reached up and whispered in her ear.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Alex grinned at him.

"I never do."

"Alright we can go, but I'm not putting on one of those german skirt things."

"Aw, c'mon. You'd look great…..alright. No skirt thingy." Bobby laughed. He put his arms around he partner and gave her a great big bear hug. "I love you. Have I told you that recently?"

"Not for at least ten minutes. You're falling down on the job, Goren." Alex sighed and curled up on Bobbys chest.

"I promise to do better." He said, kissing her hair.

Alex smiled into his arms. "I know you will. That's why I love you."

Alex smiled and snuggles closer to her man. She actually did want to go to the German Beer Fest tonight, because Bobby was so excited to show her all about it. And afterward they would be having another celebration, just the two of them.

FIN


End file.
